


Sororities

by faithinthepoor



Series: Popular [5]
Category: Popular (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 03:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithinthepoor/pseuds/faithinthepoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during You Don’t Tug on Superman’s Cape and the start of Problems</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sororities

**Author's Note:**

> Follows [An Analysis of Evil](http://archiveofourown.org/works/629934) and [Leading Nowhere](http://archiveofourown.org/works/629941), [Windmills of the Mind](http://archiveofourown.org/works/629984) and [Substitutions](http://archiveofourown.org/works/629988)

And so it comes down to this, being forced to sit beside her own personal Judas Iscariot, coated in the visible manifestations of deceit and betrayal, while her mother lectures her and Brooke on trust and responsibility. Not so long ago she had felt terrible about suggesting that they might name the new baby in honour of Brooke by calling it something demeaning and now she refers to Brooke as a ‘slut’ with a sense of righteousness that most zealots would envy. She can’t believe that she has been so naïve, that she had somehow let Brooke lull her back into some sense of security and as she sits here with food stuffs hardening on her body she has to wonder if this was Brooke’s plan all along and the whole plot to hurt Harrison was just a ruse to allow little miss perfect to Lizzie Borden up her heart once and for all.

The last few days have been so confusing, she wasn’t sure she could ever live up to the request from their parents that they form a sisterly bond but forming the alliance against Harrison had felt like it was real. Far more importantly, Operation Destroy Harrison had given her an excuse to stand close to Brooke, to touch her, even to link arms with her and it felt better than she would ever admit to anyone. She loved that all this illicit contact didn’t raise a single eyebrow, no-one scrutinises their actions now that Brooke’s popularity has taken a major swan-dive and everyone accepts them as reluctant step-sisters now that their parents have decided to spawn. Everything felt just that little bit different and it all seemed to be going so well, she took the fact that Glass allowed them to perform trust exercises as a clear indication that the universe wanted her to feel Brooke up at every given opportunity. 

Being pushed towards George didn’t entirely fit with her theory that the universe wanted her and Brooke to be together but she was able to dismiss this as a sign that she was meant to keep things covert. She is sorry for betraying George by kissing Harrison and while she never wanted to hurt him it was probably inevitable given that even when she was with him she couldn’t stop herself from thinking about Brooke. Harrison is wrong when he tells her that she doesn’t know what she wants, that has always been perfectly clear to her, she just doesn’t want to want that person. She thought that she would die when she saw Brooke mashing Harrison in the hall and part of her was angry that her organs were able to continue to function through the pain. She berates herself for believing Brooke’s explanations so easily, for being so desperate to hear the things that she wanted to hear.

She feels guilty for setting out to hurt Harrison, even if he has succumbed to Brooke’s charm, he has been a good friend to her and falling under Miss McQueen’s spell isn’t really something that she is in a position to fault anyone for. He shouldn’t have to feel that he is anyone’s in case of emergency break glass friend but that’s probably the role that all the boys in her life are going to play until she can manage to purge her feelings for Brooke – even when she hates her she can’t stop thinking about her, can’t stop remembering what it was like to kiss her, to touch her, to hear her call out ‘Sam’ in ecstasy. The feelings for Brooke overshadow her other feeling but they don’t eradicate them and she does feel a flutter of something in the pit of her stomach when Harrison asks her out but she’s honestly not sure if it’s love or if it’s because she might be able to take him from Brooke. After her teen Emmy moment she relishes sitting on the steps with Brooke and talking about her fine performance, she also enjoys the power that comes from realising that she clearly knows Harrison much better than Brooke does.

All the hope and joy that she has felt in the last few days turn to ash when she arrives at the restaurant and finds Brooke there looking gorgeous for someone who is not her. She doesn’t think about Harrison, she can’t think about anything other than the feeling of betrayal that flavours the ashes in her mouth. She really hopes that Harrison is at least partly right, that neither of them like him, she would even be willing to accept that Brooke hated her if it meant that she had the ability to stir a strong reaction from the blonde. When Brooke seemed angry that she was wearing her dress, all she could think of was that for Brooke to know this she has to have noticed her but then Brooke mentioned taking Harrison’s virginity and she couldn’t think about anything at all – if she could have she would have asked someone to call 911 because short of a defibrillator it was unlikely that her heart was ever going to beat again.

She is forced to tear herself away from her plans to slowly and painfully torture Brooke when her mother’s body spills a disgusting gush of fluid onto the floor. It seems impossible that they should find themselves in this situation, she doesn’t want to work with Brooke on any task ever again but this is not really the time to make such a stance. She manages to contain Brooke’s panic and to suppress her own distain long enough for the two of them to catch a screaming bundle of kicking limbs as it enters the world. She is so touched by the moment that it doesn’t bother her that Brooke’s arms are around her body but she is troubled by the fact that when Brooke eyes meet hers she suddenly finds that she can’t breathe.

Her mother and Mike and the newest addition to the clan head off to the hospital telling them that they should get themselves cleaned up. She races Brooke up the stairs determined to be the first one to the shower. She beats her there but Brooke comes right on in, “What you don’t think that I am going to wait around with mucous clinging to my pores just because you got to the bathroom first do you?”

“You can wash the blood and discharge from your hands Lady MacBeth but after that you are going to have to leave and wait until I’m done.”

“Sam we just did something amazing together, can’t you even take a moment to enjoy it?”

“It was special but it’s over now and I want to shower and remove the markers of your betrayal from my body, not to mention my mother’s bodily fluids.”

“I thought you were amazing, you were so calm and in control.”

“One of us had to be Princess.”

“I was surprised because I didn’t think you knew anything about self-restraint, not will the amount of blue eye shadow that you’ve been rocking lately. What are you using to apply that Sam, a spatula?”

“If you must know it’s a trowel, not all of us need to walk around looking like an untouched virgin Brooke but I guess you only need to do that if you are actually the world’s biggest slut.”

“Look who’s talking, I wasn’t the one with my tongue down Harrison’s throat when I was meant to be in love with my perfect football playing, social divide crossing boyfriend, George.”

“And what would you know about love Mata Whorei?”

“I know that if I could be with the person that I loved I wouldn’t be kissing someone else.”

“Fine then, you can have Harrison, I can be the bigger person.”

“Who said anything about me loving Harrison?”

“You slept with him.”

“Well according to you I sleep with anything with a pulse so that’s hardly a factor that I thought you would use to discern who I loved?”

“So you are going after Harrison because Josh is in love with Lilly now?”

“No.”

“Then what?”

“That should be then who – I thought you were going to be a journalist.”

“Ok then, who?”

“That fact that you don’t know doesn’t exactly speak volumes for your career, it was an investigative journalist that you were planning on being wasn’t it?”

“Just piss off Brooke.”

“You don’t even care who it is?”

“Not really.”

Brookes eyes seem misty, “And that would be why I have to settle for Harrison.” She attempts to make a hasty exit from the bathroom but Sam grabs her arm. Brooke looks down at the sticky fingers encircling her limb, “That’s disgusting Sam.” Sam ups the ante by swiping her tongue up Brooke’s neck, “I stand corrected, _that’s_ disgusting Sam.”

“It really is,” she sticks her tongue out as though that will remove the horrid combination of tastes from her mouth, “okay you are so going to need to shower before I can kiss you.”

“I’m not that big a fan of kisses.”

“Really?” she asks as she expires stale air into Brooke’s mouth.

“You know the film Moonlight and Valentino?”

“Now is really not the time to discuss your Gwyneth obsession.”

“No, it’s not about that, although she is great in the film, there is a character that talks about not liking kissing, that she enjoys the lead up and the anticipation but not the kiss itself and that’s the way I feel, except with you…”

“With me you like the kissing too?” she can’t suppress the grin that is threatening to split her face in two.

“No, I still find it just sort of wet and gross but with you it’s not quite so repulsive.”

“Hang on you are going to need to catch me cause I’m swooning here.”

“I’m just being honest, now did you say something about a shower,” Brooke grabs her hand and pulls her towards the cubicle.

“How long to think we have until they get back?”

“I’m hoping it will be a while cause we are very, very dirty,” Brooke starts the shower and drags them under the water still fully clothed but it isn’t long for the hot water isn’t the only thing that is fogging up the glass.


End file.
